


Let It Snow

by PidgeLettaConChetta



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cuddles by fireplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeLettaConChetta/pseuds/PidgeLettaConChetta
Summary: It was just a study date, nothing more. They were going to meet up at Shiro’s little home, go over the homework, than work on making eachother questions to answer and study, nothing more! But nooo! The weather had other plans in store for them. Didn’t help that Shiro’s dogs seemed to know Katie’s secret.





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OlkarianPrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlkarianPrincess/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Kat! I Hope You Enjoy The Floof!

“Pidge..Katie..I really don’t think you should drive home like this! The roads will be icy,and you can barely see!” The tall male said, blocking the door from the smaller girl. While they had been studying, little drops began to drop slowly, than faster and faster until they were almost snowed in. They only noticed when said girl was getting ready to leave, and Shiro had poked his head out to let his dogs out, all three of whom Pidge loved and adored, when he saw the amount of snow. Of course he wasn’t going to let the girl drive home in that weather, and he didn’t want to leave either. 

“...Fine!” The girl finally agreed, throwing her stuff onto the ground and flopping onto the couch, cuddling up to Aki, the Greyhound/Saluki mix. The male had three dogs, Aki, the one Pidge was currently cuddling, Hiro, the Husky, and Sora the Shibe/Rottie mix, and all three were training to become service dogs. 

“Thank you.” The other male said, picking up her stuff and either hanging it on the coat rack or placing them onto the table. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her antics though. She had no other plans, so why had she made such a huge deal about getting home? She was a bit unpredictable at time, but he never minded. 

“Why don’t we continue studying?” He offered, sitting next her. Hiro then came running up and laid down on Takeshi’s lap, though he was a bit too big now to be a laptop, making the brown haired girl laugh. 

She really didn’t want to study anymore, they had been for almost the whole day - a total of eight or so hours actually - and the girl wanted to just lay back and relax. They had made it fun though, making random little games of jeopardy or something, whatever had popped up into mind. The dogs helped to, bringing drinks to them (and sometimes snacks!), while making them get up and walk around for a bit so the two wouldn’t be stuck sitting the whole time. 

“We could...but I rather do something else.” She spoke, pulling Sora onto her lap and petting him softly. Shiro raised one eyebrow. 

“Oh? Like what?” Katie hadn’t thought of that yet. She hesitantly sat up, than looked around the living room for something they could do. Her tall companion never had a need for TV, so the room had a couch, a lounge chair, a few bookcases that were almost filled completely with book, and beautifully decorated fireplace, with pictures on the mantel.

“We could light a fire?” She suggested, earning a nod. 

“Alright, I’ll make it, but would going to get the dogs their coats? It might get a bit cold for them...well, all except Hiro.” Katie laughed and nodded, getting up and heading to the back, being followed by the three dogs to their owner’s room where he kept the coats on his closet. 

Once in the room, the brown haired girl let out a long sigh that she had been holding back and leaned against the way, letting her head hit against it as she closed her eyes. She needed a breather, she needed to just recompose herself. After a few moments had based, she opened her eyes to all three of the dogs giving her a look, the type of look dogs give when they know exactly what’s happening and can’t believe your doing one thing instead of something else. Yea, that’s the look Katie Holt was receiving now. Oh boy did the dogs know.

“I know, I know!” She said, getting up from her spot and going to get their coats. 

What exactly did they know? Well, that Katie had a huge crush on Takeshi Shirogane, and that it just seemed to be growing and growing. This was why the girl had wanted to leave early, so she wouldn’t do anything stupid by accident, but here she was now. Usually, she always kept her cool, able to hide it, but with her crush blossoming into something more, she began to show signs on having a crush. Even her friend Keith had picked up on it, and he couldn’t seem to get that Allura was flirting with him yet! 

The small girl shook her head, causing her long locks of hair to move and fall out of it’s loose ponytail, but she didn't care, it happened all the time.

Quickly, she put on the coats for the two short haired dogs, than walked out to see Shiro sitting by an already made fire. It brought a shine to his dark manicured eyes, and highlighted his features very nicely, and the Holt couldn’t help but blush slightly at the sight. She stayed completely still for a second, until Sora let out a soft bark so the black haired male would look over at them.

“Thanks Pidge,” he gave her a soft smile, “I’ll go make some hot chocolate.” He gets up, bit before he goes to the kitchen he gets blanket from the couch and wraps it around Katie, making sure it’s completely around her. 

“There, now go sit by the fire and warm up, ok?” She could only and nod, doing as he told her too. It doesn’t take long for warmth to embrace her, wrapping her in it’s security, but she wished it was Shiro who was actually providing the warmth. She let another sighed, keep her gaze on the fire. 

Soon enough, Takeshi had returned to her with mugs of hot chocolate, giving her one before wrapping himself in another blanket. The only thing said was a soft murmured “Thank you.” than silence, but neither seemed to mind, it was relaxing to just sit and watch the fire crackle, with three dogs curled up around them. 

Taking a sip of her drink, the brunette looked over to her companion, remembering how exactly she came to her crush, but that list could go one for quite a bit. To start, it was definitely how long she had known him for, since middle school and now they were in college. He was incredible reliable, the one Katie would always to go to for help, and they often would just lay awake at night, on the phone. The female never was good at keeping track of her sleep schedule, and the male just seemed just have sleepless nights sometimes so those nights they would talk for hours on end, usually ending with Matt, Pidge’s older brother, coming in and telling her what time it was, or one of them falling asleep in the call.

That was probably it, those nights talking. One would open up to the other in ways they hadn’t with anyone else, and the other would just sit and listen, commenting here and there, and vice versa. One of those nights, Katie came to the realization that she like Takeshi, yea that was it. She was lucky both were going to the same college, even if she she was a few years behind. 

“Pidge?” 

“Huh?” Said girl asked, coming back to reality and looking at the male sitting next to her. 

“Come here.” She hesitated, but moved over to to Shiro’s open arms. After a few moments, she relaxed into them, and leaned back into them. 

“This isn’t awkward?” She couldn’t help but ask.

 

“Should it be?” 

“No.” 

“Than it’s not.” He gave her a smile, wrapping his arms around her and his hands around his mug of hot chocolate. Katie just held her mug close to her, listening to his heartbeat and closing her eyes. 

They sat again in silence, the only sound this time was the dogs moving up to make up for Pidge moving and changing her spot. Occasionally, one would sip their cocoa, but both just relaxed and either closed there eyes or watched the fire, the time seeming to be moving by fast. Soon, it turned dark. The snow may have made it hard to see, but it was easy for Shiro to tell as his dogs let out the whine to let the blackette know it was dinner time. Since Katie had only dozed off, she was able to be reawoken and got up to let Shiro go feed his dogs. 

She followed them into the kitchen, blanket still wrapped around, and placed her mug into the sink and sat at the table. She pulled the blanket back up and around her, waiting patiently for Shiro to finished getting his dogs’ food ready and feed them. 

“Tired?” He called, placing two of three bowls down and going to retrieve the other bowl. 

“Not really.” She replied, peeking out from the blankets, earning a chuckle. “We should feed the fire more wood.” He nodded at her in response, leading her back to the fireplace, and wrapping her up again in his arms and another blanket around. He leaned over her, placing a few blocks of wood into the fireplace to bring the fire back and wrapped his arms around the small girl again. 

It wasn't long before the taller one of the two was started to drift off, but he was used to sleeping in different poses since he had three dogs so it was easy to drift off with Pidge in his lap, still sitting up. The female hadn’t even noticed until she turned to ask him something when she saw his eyes closed, making her chuckled. She turned fully around to face him, cupping his face in her hands. 

Gently, she kisses his foreword, he wouldn't know about, so no harm would be done. 

“I love you, Takeshi.”

“And I love you...Katie.”


End file.
